


Teasing

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Ministry of Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Office Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #20 of 100 | Pansy hates her Ministry job, but her boss is another matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Pansy hated filing. She hated filing and interacting with the Archives at the Ministry more than she hated being in the same room as Granger and having to think about how she got to go home to Draco Malfoy every night. Bitch.

Her mother insisted that she should wear the too-high heels with pencil skirts to work, though they were uncomfortable to the point of bleeding blisters, because you dressed for the job you wanted and not the job you had. With a disdainful twirl of the olives in her martini glass, her mother had sighed dramatically and cursed her daughter's luck for getting placed under the notorious stickler Lily Evans in the Wizengamot clerk's office.

"You could have just slept your way to the top!" was her most vocal complaint.

Pansy held her tongue when her mother drank one too many martinis after dinner and spouted maudlin bullshit. For all of her sharp observations on the affairs of others in their increasingly shrinking circle of pureblood extremists, she was completely blind to her daughter's varied sexual preferences.

"The files you requested on exotic pet regulations, Ms. Evans," Pansy gasped as she entered the room, pushing the door open with her hip.

Her slim arms were not up to the task of carrying around the paperwork and a featherweight charm might _damage the documents_. Seriously, fuck that uptight bitch Granger in Archives and her rules. She'd end up just like Pince, a dried up old biddy. Actually...perhaps she could convince Draco to let her help Granger work out some of those _obvious_ tensions.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," replied a distracted Mrs. Evans. She patted at her severe bun distractedly, smoothing back nonexistent flyaways in her dark red hair. "Always so prompt."

Pansy didn't respond to that as she placed the stack of files on the table facing away from her boss. The nylons were beginning to itch so she tried, discreetly as possible, to adjust them beneath the layers of her grey woolen skirt. The top button of her white blouse was really too tight so she loosened that and the dark blue ascot around her neck. With a thoughtful tilt of her head she decided one more button off the top wouldn't hurt. Feeling much more relieved, Pansy rolled her shoulders to ease the tension, then turned around to collect her next set of marching orders.

Green eyes watched her fiercely, making her freeze in place with their intensity. The quill in one of Lily's ink marked hands hovered above a missive with a small spot of ink threatening to fall. The sound of the drop of indigo ink against the crisp parchment was audible in the otherwise silent room. Pansy thought her superior should care that the ink was creating a spiderweb in the grooves of the parchment...

When had she moved close enough to the desk to notice that?

"Was there...anything else you needed of me today, Ms. Evans?" Pansy murmured. Lily's perfume was stronger here, right in front of her desk. She smelled exactly like one of the flowers she was named for. Pansy couldn't decide, at least not right then, if that was terribly cliche, or heavenly. She pocketed the idea, deciding she needed further research to determine an answer.

A dangerous grin spread across the Gryffindor's features. "Oh, yes, Miss Parkinson. You could stop being such a tease with that blouse and simply unbutton it fully."

Keeping her eyes locked on Lily's, Pansy swiftly undid button after pearl button on her blouse, untying the silk ascot with one hand as the other pulled the shirt from her skirt. She tried to keep up the tease, she really did, but it was so difficult when she hadn't seen Lily since that morning in their shared bed. The look in her lover's eyes proved her speed was very much appreciated.

No, Pansy's mother was wrong. She certainly _could_ sleep her way to the top; she would by helping Lily Evans get _exactly_ what she wanted: Head Mugwump of the Wizengamot.

At that moment, what Miss Evans sorely craved was her assistant's legs spread in front of her with the heels of her ridiculous shoes biting into her thighs.


End file.
